Jinavian Civil Defence Corps
The Imperial Civil Defence Corps is the national authority that deals with the prediction, prevention, management and overcoming extraordinary events. The Corps is placed under the Ministry of Interior, but is managed by the Prime Minister, as a single Ministry is not sufficiently competent in the matter given the numerous sectors such as Corps is concerned. The Corps is headed by the Director of Civil Defence, appointed by the Emperor on the advice of the Prime Minister of the Prefects of First Class, with the assistance of the Deputy Director, appointed by the Prime Minister with the consent of the Emperor. The term Civil Defence means all facilities and activities put in place by the State to protect the integrity of life, property, settlements and the environment from harm or risk of damage from natural disasters, catastrophes and other disasters. The service deals with the prediction and prevention of risks that insist on the territory and to cope with any emergencies to limit the adverse effects of any disaster, natural or manmade, can have on communities. All-Jinavia service The Civil Defence is an "All-Jinavia Service", a complex and decentralized system that consists of components and operational structures. Members of the Civil Defence are the central government, represented by the Central Department of Civil Defence, Regional Governments, the Operational Structures and involved Ministries. The Operational Structures are the organized bodies with ability to operate in Civil Defence activities. The Operational Structures are directed centrally by the Central Department. The Operational Structures are the Imperial Fire Watch Corps, the Imperial Armed Forces (the Military Emergency Unit and the Imperial Gendarmerie), the Red Cross and the structures of the Imperial Health Service. Procedures In case of events that affect a Municipality, the Mayor (or correspondant Municipality government official) has the duty to ensure first aid to the population, coordinating Civil Defence Operators Municipal Groups (CDOM Groups). If the Municipality fails to deal with the emergency at the request can involve the Province, which activates the Civil Defence Operators Provincial Group (CDOP Groups), the Governorate, which mobilizes Civil Defence Operators Interprovincial Group (CDOI Groups, CDOIGs) and Operations Coordination Local Centre, and the Region, which activates the Regional Operational Centre and the Regional Mobile Groups. In more serious situations, at the request of the Regional Governor, the national level takes over, with the declaration of the state of emergency. In this case, the coordination of the intervention is taken directly from the Central Department of Civil Defence. The Regioal Governor has the power to request aid from Operational Structures facilities, such as Imperial Fire Watch Corps and Imperial Gendarmerie, which are in that Region: it is to note that units and facilities of Operational Structures which are in the same Province where the disaster is hapepned are under the local Prefect authority, and are mobilized together with the Civil Defence Operators Provincial Groups Central organization The Civil Defence Corps at the central level is embodied by the Central Department of Civil Protection. It has a role of guidance and direction, in agreement with the regional governments, projects and activities for the prevention, prediction and monitoring of risks and intervention procedures common to the whole system. The Department shall coordinate the response to natural disasters, catastrophes or other events which, for intensity and extent, must be tackled using extraordinary means and powers. Moreover, in agreement with the regional governments, collaborated in the drafting of legislation on prevention of risks and regulatory measures needed to cope with disasters and minimize damage to people and things. Head and Deputy Head of Department The Head of Department provides the guidelines, control and coordination of activities of the Department of Civil Protection. The Deputy Head of Department supports the Head of Department in performing its functions, replacing it in its tasks and responsibilities in case of absence, vacation or incapacitation. In particular, directs the activities of the Administration and the Office of Air Force Activities. Legal Service The Legal Service provides advice on legal issues and patterns of ordinary and extraordinary measures; gives advice on actions that are issued in understanding or in concert with other services and matters of public law contracts. The Service expresses opinions and gives guidance on legal issues of the Department and the legitimacy of regional laws. He supports the Head of Department nell'iter parliamentary legislation and shall, on request of the Head of Department, patterns of law to government initiative, ensuring their implementation. Moreover, by preparing the decrees of the President of the Council of Ministers for the declaration state of emergency and its extensions and exclusions, the Advisor by the investigation, preparation and interpretation of civil protection orders, with the acquisition of regional arrangements. Secretariat The Secretariat of the Head of Department oversees the organization of all his activities. In particular: * Manages the agenda and correspondence Head of Department; * Handles Head of Department relations with other public administrations; * Submits the documents from the offices and services to the Head of Department, to obtain the sign of the Head of Department, and monitors the practices and activities of direct interest of the Head of Department; * Assists, advises and supports the Head of Department in all its activities; * Collects the evidence produced by the offices and facilities for the preparation of documents and reports for the operations of the Head of Department, and participation in the tables for consultation and coordination with other agencies and governments; * Coordinates, organizes and manages the activities of the Department of Protocol and storage. Office of Institutional Relations The Office aims to facilitate the coordination and address the components of the body for the management and recovery from emergencies. The Office promotes and ensures the participation of the Department to national and international programs and projects, manages the monitoring and verifying implementation of agreements made by the Corps. The Office is divided into two services: * Service relations with the civil defense system: promotes relationships between central government and regional governments in the area of Civil Defence. Through shared programs, promotes relations with all the operational components of the Imperial Civil Defense Corps. * Service studies and research Office Volunteers, training and communication The Office is responsible for promoting, training, support and development of voluntary civil protection and manages relationships with voluntary organizations, also to direct the joint participation in the activities of civil defence. The Office is also responsible for training and retraining of personnel of the Corps, setting priorities, planning and overseeing the implementation of the exercises. The Office also develops and promotes the dissemination of knowledge of civil protection, in particular between the institutions and citizens, and provides for internal communication. Volunteers Service The Volunteers Service cares, in collaboration with the regions, the relationships with volunteer organizations, including the technical preparation of directives, circulars and guidelines. In planning and managing emergencies, exercises and major events, the Service coordinates the participation and involvement of voluntary organizations specializing in different fields of action while maintaining the necessary connection to the technical-operational information, and, with the competent Offices of the Department. The Service monitors and coordinates the participation of events on topics of interest to the volunteer civil defence, national initiatives, while maintaining the necessary liaison with other offices concerned. Training Service The Training Service identifies, in collaboration with the offices, the needs for training and retraining of staff and the Corps plans, programs, implements and monitors the activities intended for this purpose. The Service promotes, directs, supports and connects the training activities in the field of civil defence of various components, designing and developing projects that allow, in particular, to train and retrain figures of responsibility they have to operate in the context of emergencies civil defence. Furthermore, it promotes and encourages the organization of workshops designed to develop knowledge of the operators of civil defence, as a result of emergencies or exercises, through the exchange of experiences and analysis of lessons learned. Finally, the Service takes care of the formalities of authorization for the participation of Department personnel to training projects as teachers. Regional organization Although under the authority of the Minister of Interior, with a centralised administrative establishment, the corps is administered locally by the Regional Corps Authorities. In general every Corps Authority establishes its own Division of the corps. Each division is divided into several sections. * Headquarters Section, responsible for staffing control centres and divided into three sub-sections. ** Intelligence and Operations Sub-Section, responsible for recording and analysing information and preparing instructions. ** Signal Sub-Section, responsible for installing, operating and maintaining communications systems. ** Scientific and Reconnaissance Sub-Section, responsible for advising controllers on scientific and technical aspects of nuclear, biological and chemical warfare, and providing reconnaissance parties (especially to monitor nuclear fallout). * Warden Section, responsible for local reconnaissance and reporting, and leadership, organisation, guidance and control of the public. ** Rescue Section, responsible for rescue operations, demolition and debris clearance. ** Ambulance and First Aid Section, built around Imperial Health Service Ambulance Service. ** Ambulance Sub-Section, responsible for the operation of ambulances to transport casualties to Forward Medical Aid Units (FMAU). ** First Aid Sub-Section, responsible for basic first aid at the scene and the removal of casualties by stretcher to ambulances. * Welfare Section, responsible for the welfare of those rendered homeless and/or deprived of normal facilities, including evacuation, accommodation, feeding, sanitation, clothing, nursing, information etc. Anti-looter patrols In case of great natural disaster, like earthquakes or floods, Army patrols are made direct (but controlled) by a gendarme. He formally arrests as a public official, if possible, or proceeds to the identification of the corpse, if necessary. The use of joint patrols includes searches, roadblocks and identification of suspects, in order to enable widespread coverage of affected areas, while the disengaged Gendarmerie carries out investigations to catch looters. Category: Jinavia